Generally, infants or invalids are spoon feed. Often this is a two handed process in which one hand is used to hold a container of food while the other hand holds a spoon or other eating utensil. This is frequently inconvenient. For example, in the case of an infant, a third hand may be needed to hold the child. However, often performing these three actions with only two hands frequently leads to difficulty.